


A plushie in Paris

by suddenlyjuly



Category: Glee
Genre: Background Samcedes, Bookshop owner Blaine, Daddies!Klaine, Ex Boyfriend, M/M, Multi, Parisian Klaine, Vogue!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyjuly/pseuds/suddenlyjuly
Summary: A tragic event happens : Tracey’s cuddly toy is lost, but how Kurt and Blaine are supposed to react when the person who finds the precious object turns out to be Adam, Kurt’s ex boyfriend ?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A plushie in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt and Blaine live in Paris. After some years spent in New York, they decided to move just before Tracey, their daughter, turns three. It’s been one year now that they’re in the city of lights. Blaine owns a little bakery / bookshop in the middle of the capital while Kurt is a journalist for the french edition of Vogue.

\- Hurry Tracey! You’re gonna be late!

That was Kurt shouting. Not in a mean way of course, he wouldn’t be able to yell at Tracey. Mostly because our daughter was the sweetest ever and there was no reason to be mad at her. I was still trying to fix her ponytail in front of the tiny mirror of the dressing table in her bedroom when Kurt arrives on the doorstep.

\- You know that I really love these cute father-daughter moments but it’s almost 8AM and I read there were some problems with the metro so…

\- Oh really? I almost finish !

I look at Tracey though the mirror. She was the cutest. I gave her a little kiss on her cheek, grabbed her Rapunzel bagpack and we all walk though the hall of the apartment. Kurt was still in his pyjamas with his cup of tea in his hand when Tracey and I left home, not without saying goodbye to him, of course. A huge hug by Tracey, who almost dropped Kurt’s tea, and a tiny kiss for me.

\- See you tonight !

Don’t enough time to wait for the elevator, Tracey decided to race me in the stairs. And I obviously let her win. The daytime didn’t break yet when we came out of the building. Just a few steps before arriving to the metro entrance. Shit, Kurt was right. Line 13 was disrupted, like almost every day, but not completely interrupted. My hand was grabbed to Tracey’s, her other hand was grabbed to Richie, the cuddly toy that Sam, my best friend, gave her before we left New York, one year ago.

Well, that was a mess. Twenty minutes left before school begins and we were still trying to catch a metro. Hallways were full, people were shouting, almost fighting. Kind of the daily routine in the parisian subway.

After some struggling and sprints, I finally managed to drop Tracey on time for school, which leaves me now thirty minutes to go to the shop.

I’ve decided to buy this shop on a whim, not a long time after we moved here. I kept the bookshop corner, but added a café part where customers can take a croissant while reading some old books and newspapers. I love this place. It’s completely different from what I imagined when Kurt and I decided to move here. I wanted to perform, sing and play the piano, which I still do but as a hobby, but life is full of surprises and Tracey’s presence kind of shake our life up. But I won’t complain.

During my second metro trip to the shop, I was thinking about my friends, who I miss of course, but the distance wasn’t as hard to handle as I thought it would be. We FaceTime all the time and Mercedes and Sam planned to visit us for Thanksgiving. By the way, we should definitely think about what we are going to cook. I will talk to Kurt about it tonight.

I open the shutters of the shop. It’s 8:50AM. Just the time to drop my things in the backroom and put my apron that there’s already someone waiting in front of the shop window. I decide to open earlier.

\- Bonjour Monsieur!

\- Un croissant et un café s’il vous plaît. En terrasse, c’est possible ?*

(- Hi sir!

\- A croissant and a coffee please. Is it possible to have it on the terrace ?)

***

It’s been a couple of minutes that Tracey and Blaine left home. It was finally time to chill and meditate a little before going to work. My daughter and husband are my everything but god only knows how exhausting these two could be in everyday life. After my yoga’s session and morning shower, I ended up like every morning in front of my wardrobe. Working at Vogue again was the gift of a lifetime. I had to be perfect from head to toes every day to be truly appreciated. Which I was now, but anyway, where can you be more fashion-forward than in Paris ?

Well, I was right, the metro was disrupted. Blaine didn’t text me about it so it’s either it went well or they were super late and he didn’t have time to look at his phone. I’ll go for the second option. 

I arrived at work just on time for the morning meeting with the editorial board. I said hi to everyone while removing my coat and grabbing my MacBook from my tote-bag. I love these meetings. It still seems like a dream. I remember my first day at Vogue as an intern when I was in New York. I was so stressed, I didn’t dear to speak, only made coffees and answered to the phone. But when Isabelle started to ask for my opinions for the website, that was clearly one of the best day of my life. And now, to be part of the journalists’ crew in Vogue Paris… It seems unreal.

It was 9:15AM. The meeting was going well, ideas were streaming in from every direction when my phone rang. It was Blaine. Weird. He usually never called until midday when we both take our lunch break. I apologized to the team and tried to leave the room as discreetly as possible.

\- Hey bee, what’s going on ? I’m in the middle of a meeting right now, can you… Blaine didn’t let me finish.

\- Kurt, that’s Tracey !

My heart just missed a beat. I started panicking and sobbing, when Blaine continued speaking.

\- She lost Richie ! School just called and she’s in tears for 20 minutes. I don’t know what to do ? Should I pick her ? Maybe I can close the shop and you can say that you feel sick so we can take care of her at home and watch a Disney movie or something ? I really…

\- Blaine, Blaine. Calm down. You’re really overreacting right now. I’m not gonna leave work just because Tracey lost her cuddly toy, come on. It must be at home, on the couch or in her bed, she will get back to him tonight. Now can I go back to work ?

\- She had it when we left this morning, I’m sure about it. Kurt, this thing is everything to her, you know it, she’s gonna be sad all day because of this.

I hated when Blaine was playing with my feelings like that.

\- I’ll try to leave earlier, like 4PM ? I’ll pick her from school and we’ll join you at the shop, okay ? Now, stop panicking for god’s sake. It’s just a plushy.

I heard Blaine whispering through the phone. He was probably mad I stopped him from seeing his little baby. Such a doting father.

\- Stop sulking and go back to work, I’m sure people are waiting for you to give them croissants !

\- Hmm.. See you later, I love you Kurt.

***

As he promised, Kurt left work earlier and picked Tracey up to school. She looked sad at first but her smile and giggles came back not even thirty seconds after, when Kurt put her on his shoulders. They joined Blaine at the shop, the latter almost leaving a customer in the middle of a selling just to take his daughter in his arms.

They took advantage of a respite at the shop to sit down all together and discuss about the tragic event of the morning. Of course, Tracey didn’t know where she left Richie, but Blaine knew she had it when they left this morning.

Kurt and Blaine decided to post some messages on their social medias, in case someone found the precious missing plushy. With their former « career » as singers and performers, they had both a lot of followers on Twitter and Instagram, which could be a good point in their research. Retweets, sharings and likes increased at full speed when they decided toclose the shop and go home.

_A few days later…_

The « missing » posts didn’t pay off yet. But Tracey had already forgotten this disappointment, mostly because Kurt bought her a new plushy, a little puppy that looks like the one he had when he was in high school. To be honest, the only one who was still angry about the whole situation was Blaine. For some reasons, not seeing his daughter with this little thing made him feel bad, probably because it was the only link he had now with his best friend Sam.

It was 6PM, Blaine and Tracey were at home while Kurt was at the Lacoste fashion show of Fashion Week for work. They were watching television, Scooby-Doo of course, their guilty pleasure… well, more Blaine’s one. The long-awaited moment, aka the discovery of who was behind the horrible monster who terrorized people, was going to happen when Blaine’s phone rang. He removed his arm from Tracey’s body to stand and take his phone on the kitchen table. Unidentified caller.

\- Hello ?

\- You’re Blaine Anderson ?

The strong english accent of this unknown person disturbed Blaine, who almost didn’t manage to understand what he was saying.

\- Hmmm yeah ? Who’s asking ?

\- I’ve found your daughter’s cuddle toy !

\- Oh really ? Oh my god that’s amazing! Blaine was looking at Tracey, who didn’t completely understand why her dad was so excited.

\- Maybe we could meet tomorrow so I can give it back to you and your daughter ?

\- Yeah sure! We live in the 17th Arrondissement so maybe we could meet at Monceau Park ? If that’s okay for you ?

\- Seems good to me! Around 5PM ?

\- Okay! Let’s meet next to the children’s area! Thanks again and see you tomorrow!

\- Bye!

Blaine was the happiest man on earth and his joy influenced Tracey, who started dancing and laughing out loud. They danced together for a few minutes when Kurt came back from work, surprised to see both of them so happy.

\- Hey, what is going on here ? Are you celebrating something without me ?

\- Someone found Tracey’s plushy ! That is so cool, isn’t it ?

\- Oh really ? That’s amazing!

Kurt kissed Blaine and took Tracey in his arms, and they kept dancing during long minutes, at the pace of some disco songs.

It was decided that Blaine will go to Monceau Park after picking Tracey up to school, Kurt having another fashion event to cover.

It was 4:55PM when they both arrived at the park. Tracey decided to go on a rocking horse to pass the time until the unknown savior shows up.

\- You must be Blaine ? said a voice coming from behind.

Blaine turned over to discover a blond long hair guy, with some hippie clothes and a wholly khaki hat, holding Richie in his hand.

\- Hi ! Yes ! And so you are…

\- Adam. Nice to meet you.

They kept talking a little bit, while Tracey was still playing with other kids and Richie sticked to her chest.

\- Would you like to come and have a little drink at home ? Just to thank you for Richie.

\- Sure !

So they walked home and started drinking some cocktails Blaine made with rum. He put Tracey in his room and came back to the living room, where Adam was looking at the pictures on the wall.

\- So you are married ?

\- Yes, with Kurt. He’s the love of my life. We met in high school and we never left each other, we married at a young age but i guess it never frightened us.

\- Hmm, that’s cute. You never had fights or something ?

Blaine was surprised by the way this Adam asked questions about his personal life while they know each other for like.. one hour ? But he tried to stay polite.

\- We had, of course. We’ve made some mistakes but it’s life man. Can’t be always peaceful. Anyway, let’s drink?

***

It was already dark when I left the Grand Palais after Chanel Fashion Week Show. It was amazing, breathtaking, awesome. They recreated a real beach and put real sand ! When I’m gonna tell this to Blaine, he’s not gonna believe his eyes !

I was watching the notes i’ve been taking during the show when the metro suddenly stopped and the lights turned off. For some reasons, I immediately started to think about when Blaine and I sang Candles in high school. This damned line 13… I wish we could move out to another arrondissement when we could avoid this line. A few seconds of black-out and sighs of exasperation from all the train when the driver finally started to speak : « Nous avons un voyageur qui est allé sur les voies au niveau de la prochaine station, merci de bien vouloir patienter. » (We have a passenger who went on the rails near the next station, thanks for your patience). For f***’s sake… I hated to swear but those daily public transports problems became really more and more annoying to me recently. I decided to text Blaine to let him know about the situation and that he shouldn’t wait for me for dinner. At least, the text sent correctly.

Ten minutes later and we were still in the dark, just lighted by people’s phones. Blaine hasn’t texted me back, which was weird because he was always worried when I was out at this hour. It was when I was going to call him that the lights came back on and the metro started to run again. So no need to call Blaine, I’ll be at home in fifteen minutes.

After all these events and with this fatigue, I decided to take the elevator, I was not in a mood for climbing up the five floors to our apartment. As soon as I got out of the elevator, I heard these super loud laughs and talkings. Seems like it was from our home but I couldn’t imagine who was with Blaine at this moment. Maybe it was Sam ? I knew he was supposed to come with Mercedes only on Thanksgiving but he maybe made a surprise to Blaine ? He could have told me at least…

I opened the door and saw Blaine slumped on the couch, a glass of i don’t know which cocktail in his hand and laughing with a guy who was sitting on the armchair and who I was only seeing from behind. But he seems familiar, and this voice, the accent… Oh god no, don’t tell me it’s who I think.

***

It took a little time to Blaine and Adam to realize Kurt was in the entrance, staring at them, surprised and annoyed at the same time.  
\- Hey Kurt ! How was the show ? Amazing as usual ?

And it was at this time that Adam turned around to look at Kurt, smiling from ear to ear, facing a Kurt who was still confused about the situation.

\- Hi you two…

Kurt went to kiss Blaine and then looked at Adam.

\- Hi Adam.

A very awkward and long silence engulfed the whole room.

\- Wait, you two know each other ?

\- We’ve… met… at Nyada.

Blaine was a little too tipsy to see and hear the embarrassment in Kurt’s voice.

\- Yeah, Kurt wanted to join a club when he arrived and so we’ve met thanks to Adam’s Apples haha.

\- Adam’s Apples… what a name.

\- Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Blaine but I think I’m gonna go home, it’s pretty late and I have to wake up early tomorrow so…

\- I’ll see you out. Blaine, when you’ll be fully sober, can you go wash Tracey and prepare her meal ? I hope nothing happened to her while you were getting yourself drunk.

Blaine was pretty speechless facing this very sarcastic remark Kurt just made. He watched him and Adam left the apartment and tried to put his ideas back in place in his mind. So Kurt and Adam know each other ? That would explain why Adam asked so many questions earlier… But were they dating ? Kurt looked too embarrassed for someone just seeing an old friend. Blaine was determined to have the answers of all these questions.

***

\- So you found Tracey’s plushy ? By accident ?

Kurt and Adam were now outside the building, in the dark.

\- Yeah that’s crazy right ? I was going to take the metro and then I saw this thing on the floor. I wanted to give it at the reception desk of the station but then I thought it might be more effective if I posted it on Twitter or something. But then I saw your post and…

\- Adam.. Don’t take me for an idiot. You know how many people take line 13 every day ? What was the chance for YOU to find it ? Did you follow Blaine and Tracey ? What is wrong with you ? For how long are you stalking us ?

\- Kurt, Kurt… Calm down I swear I wasn’t stalking you. I just wanted to talk to you and be friend with you again after what happened between us. So I did some researches about you and Blaine and I found you were living here, and then I came across Blaine and Tracey in the metro last time, I swear this wasn’t considered, so I decided to steal Tracey’s cuddly toy, Tracey didn’t even realize it ! You know, I’m not mad at you for what you did to me… I understand why you left me without any news. You were still in love in Blaine and I’m glad you guys are still together and married ! Adam had insisted on the word married.

\- You could have just text me instead of this whole weird smokescreen.

\- I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way. And you didn’t. I’m pretty sure you blocked me on Instagram.

Adam started laughing, Kurt too.

\- Please tell me… You didn’t come to Paris just to see me right ? That would be weird.

\- Haha, no, don’t worry. I just had a job opportunity here for a musical.

\- That’s so cool ! Congratulations !

There was a little silence, just disturbed by the sounds of the traffic around.

\- I was wondering if we could hang out some day ? Just the two of us ? As friends of course, I don’t wanna upset Blaine.

\- Yeah, I would love that too.

\- Next wednesday ? At 7PM ? I know a great little restaurant near République. I’m sure you’ll love it.

\- Seems good to me !

\- I’ll text you the adress !

Adam was about to leave but he couldn’t help himself giving a little kiss on Kurt’s cheek, which made him blush, to the great pleasure of Adam.

After fifteen minutes spent outside, Kurt came back to the apartment, facing a Blaine sitting on the armchair and obviously waiting for him.

\- So it’s him ? THE Adam ?

\- Blaine…

\- You dated him right?

\- Yeah, but it wasn’t serious, it was just…

\- When ?

\- Does it matter ?

\- Of course it matters Kurt.

\- It was after our break up. I was in New York, alone, and he was the only one who was listening to me and was kind to me. But it didn’t last, I’ve never texted him again after we got back together.

\- How rude of you…

Blaine was hiding a little smile, but Kurt saw it anyway.

\- He’s just a friend, an old friend.

\- I’m so sorry that I reacted like that.

They hugged for a while and Blaine stood up to go seeing if Tracey was sleeping (she didn’t want to eat).

\- Oh and by the way, Adam asked me to go out for dinner next wednesday, just the two of us, is that okay for you ?

\- Kurt you’re kidding ? That is the night Mercedes and Sam are arriving here and we were supposed to dinner at the new pizzeria in the Second.

\- Oh shit I completely forgot… well I will join you later, after the dinner, it won’t be long I guess. Okay ?

Blaine didn’t make the effort to respond and went in Tracey’s bedroom’s direction. Kurt stood up and caught Blaine up in the hallway.

\- Blaine, honey, look at me.

Kurt grabbed him by the shoulder to force him to turn over.

\- You know that I love you right ? I’m so sorry if this whole thing upset you. But he’s just a friend, I promise. Nothing will ever happen between him and I. And nothing will ever step in between you and me.

Kurt saw a little tear falling from Blaine’s eye. He didn’t mean to be that dramatic and emotional.

\- I love you too Kurt. Of course you have the right to see your friends, even if you’ve dated them but hmm, I can be tolerant.

They both smiled and hugged in the middle of the corridor, in front of Tracey’s bedroom’s door.

\- That would be daring from you to be mad about this, considering that you’re going out with your best friend slash ex boyfriend on the same night. Kurt started to giggle about his own joke.

\- I’ve never dated Sam.

\- Hmm sure.

***

Thanksgiving was on Thursday and Blaine and I still haven’t talked about what we are going to eat for our dinner night with Mercedes and Sam. It has to be special. I haven’t told Blaine yet but Mercedes called me last night to announce that Sam has proposed to her. She didn’t want to wait until Wednesday to tell me and Sam wanted to surprise Blaine by telling him directly. I’m so happy for them. Blaine is definitely going to cry, I know him.

Anyway, I have to keep my mouth shut for only a couple of days.

***

I couldn’t be happier waking up this morning. It’s Wednesday and Sam and Mercedes arrive in two hours. I closed the shop for two days, just to be with my friends during two whole days. Just the time to finish cleaning the appartment while Kurt is at work and Tracey on the carpet of the living-room, playing with her Playmobil toys.

The only cloud in the horizon was this dinner between Kurt and Adam. I’m still lowkey mad that he’s not gonna join us tonight for our big reunion, especially to go out with his ex. I don’t know this Adam very well, but he seems weird. He’s older than Kurt, with a complete opposite style and this accent… oh god this english accent… I know Kurt is a big fan of England, monarchy and all these stuffs but come on, I really don’t know how he could have fallen in love with him. Anyway, I need to calm down, or he’s gonna tell me again that i’m a psycho.

***

After almost eleven hours of flight from Los Angeles, Mercedes and Sam arrived to Charles de Gaulle Airport. She was completely exhausted because of Sam’s snores during the whole flight (which caused her some disrespectful glances from several passengers by the way), while Sam was the most excited man in the whole airport. Kurt told them which lines they should take to arrive at their appartment but Mercedes was so tired that they both decided to take a taxi (as they should).

After two hours of driving (for barely 40 kilometers) because of the traffic jam, Sam and Mercedes finally arrived to Blaine and Kurt’s appartment.

\- Wow, that’s quite a building, I love the style ! And look at this neighbourhood, it’s so chic, right Sam ? said Mercedes while Sam was grabbing the two big suitcases of Mercedes in the taxi’s boot.

\- Why did you take two suitcases like that Jones ? You know that we’re just staying three days right?

Mercedes didn’t even dare to respond and was already trying to call Blaine so he could open the front door. Sam put the suitcases and bags in the elevator and realized they couldn’t fit in together, the typical parisian elevators being very narrow. As the gentleman that he is, he decided to take the stairs, leaving Mercedes go up to the fifth floor alone.

Blaine was already waiting on the landing when the doors of the elevators opened on Mercedes, aglower than ever.

\- Blaineyy sweetie!! Mercedes yelled while hugging Blaine, one foot still inside the elevator, stucked between the suitcases.

Sam arrived just a couple of seconds after, a little breathless after climbing the five floors. Blaine released his embrace with Mercedes to give another hug to his best friend Sam. These two haven’t seen each other for more than six months now, excepting on FaceTime, which made Blaine a little emotionnal.

\- Hey bro, so good to be here!

\- It’s so good to have you both here, really, I can’t wait for our Thanksgiving dinner! I’ve prepared a lot of things. Mercedes you’ll love the tablecloth that I found! And also…

\- OMG TRACEY LOOK AT YOU ! Sam yelled when he saw Tracey at the doorstep, hidding herself a little from the noise these three were making for like two long minutes now.

Sam runned in Tracey’s direction, grabbed her and made her fly in the air before hugging her for some long seconds while she was laughing, giggling and mumbling « Uncle Sam is back ».

\- She grew up so much oh my god ! Six months is way too much between two visits, I wanna see my baby more often. Mercedes said while approching Tracey, who was still in Sam’s arms.

\- Well, we’re not going to stay here forever, let’s get inside ! Blaine and Mercedes grabbed the bags from the floor and entered in the appartment, Sam still trying to make Tracey laugh by tickling her.

Sam was reading a story to Tracey before her nap when Mercedes joined Blaine on the couch, who was stucked on his phone.

\- Sooooo, how is it going with Kurt ? He told me about this plushy story with.. Adam ? Right ?

\- Yes, Tracey lost her Richie in the subway and this Adam found it as if by magic. And he asked him to go out tonight at the restaurant.

\- You’re kidding ? And you let him go ? You, Blaine Anderson ? Who are you, it’s like i don’t even you. Mercedes said, imitating Sam’s voice. A little « I heard that » escaped from Tracey’s bedroom.

\- I’ve changed I guess. I try to be more self confident and to trust Kurt more. We love each other and there’s no reason I should be ashamed of this weird english guy who barely know how to dress properly.

They both laughed out loud when Sam arrived to the living room, slumping on the couch between Blaine and Mercedes.

\- You don’t have the impression that you’re disturbing us ? Mercedes said, not without a little smile.

***

It was already 6:30PM when i left work. Not enough time to go home and change clothes so I decided to go directly at my rendez-vous with Adam like that. Just a little message to Blaine : « Hey bee, sorry, lot of work here, I can’t go home, I will go to République directly, I’ll join you at the restaurant as soon as I can, promise, apologize to Cedes and Sam for me please, see you, I love you. K. »

I took line 8 from Opéra to République and in less than fifteen minutes I was outside, looking for the restaurant Adam invited me to. After some researches on Google Maps, I finally found the restaurant, « le Season Paris », a little restaurant very fancy, very Instagram friendly, with a decoration made of white, wood and marble, that I heard about because it’s literally the headquarter of those Instagram girls that I have on my Explorer page. The menu is fully made of quinoa salads, avocado toasts and muesli bowls and I’m not gonna lie, I really like healthy vegan food. We’ve been trying for several months now with Blaine to become vegetarian, but we just reduced our consume of meat for now, which was quite a good start. I saw Adam already sat at a table at the back of the restaurant. He didn’t notice I was outside so I took advantage of this to breath a little before entering, still very stressed about this whole friendly date ? with Adam, while Blaine was waiting for me in another restaurant. After some inhalations, I opened the door and joined Adam at the table, who was really happy to see me, giving me a huge smile as he used to.

\- Hey Kurt ! So glad you could make it ! Wasn’t too hard to find ?

\- Hey! No it was okay, I used Google Maps but I already knew the restaurant with Instagram so…

\- Alright! I’m really starving, don’t you ? Let’s order, take what you want, it’s on me !

***

We were sitting at the table for almost two hours now, chatting and putting the world to rights while eating our delicious meals. I ordered truffe pastas, the specialty of the restaurant, Mercedes a huge burrata and some _arancini al tartufo_ , some sort of crispy truffe risotto balls, and Sam a 4 cheeses pizza. Tracey was just lurking for more than ten minutes at the amazing lemon meringue pie I ordered for her.

For the last five minutes, my thoughts were mostly focused on Kurt and this damn date he was having with Adam. I was really wondering about how it went and when will he join us. This last question was quickly answered when I received this text from Kurt just saying : « On my way, just took Line 3, will be with us in 15 minutes, love you, K. ».

***

\- Blaine, we have something to tell you with Sam. Mercedes said, quite gravely.

\- Oh god, is it something bad ? Is this about your next album?

\- No no honey, calm down. It’s a really good news actually and I really can’t believe you still haven’t noticed it. Mercedes said, softly shaking her right ring finger.

It took Blaine approximately 0.1 second to understand what was going on.

\- OH MY GOD MERCEDES ! IS THIS REAL ? SAM ? MAN WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS BEFORE ? WHERE DID YOU PROPOSE ?

\- I proposed last week, on our third relationship anniversary, at home.

\- Oh my god, I’m so happy for you guys ! I can’t believe you’re getting married man. Blaine said, a little tear in the eye. Kurt is definitely gonna cry when he will learn that.

\- I’ve already told him actually, and yes, he cried.

\- Oh. Blaine was a little disappointed about the fact that he was the last person to know about his best friends’ wedding but he tried to hide his disillusion.

\- And I don’t really think I need to ask but would you accept to be my bestman ? Sam asked.

Blaine sobbed a little more.

\- Of course, man ! Blaine said, doing at the same time a fist bump with Sam.

\- And of course, Tracey will be our flower girl and will bring the rings.. Mercedes added.

\- Oh my baby, did you hear that ? Blaine was holding Tracey by his side, thing that the little girl didn’t really understand.

Blaine ordered some champagne to celebrate, and at the same moment, Kurt entered in the restaurant.

***

Finally he was here, I saw him at the back of the restaurant and waved at his direction so he could see us. It was only when he was at some feet from us that I realized he wasn’t alone, Adam was by his sides.

\- Hey everyone ! How was the trip ? Kurt said before hugging Mercedes and Sam. He sat next to Tracey, give her a kiss on her forehead before kissing me too. Adam just silently said hi to the group and sat next to Kurt on the booth seat.

\- Well it was fine, except that Sam snored the entire flight so I’m a little bit tired, without considering jetlag. But we are so happy to be here with you guys for Thanksgiving, and we just told Blaine about the wedding !

\- Oh my god really ?

\- Yeah and I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me this before. I said, trying to sound as nice as I could.

\- Well, Sam wanted to surprise you and I just know how to keep a secret.

\- Yeah you definitely know. I answered, looking at Adam, who was a little too closed to Kurt according to me.

***

Champagne came and Kurt ordered some tiramisu slices for all the group, Mercedes was talking about her upcoming album and Sam was trying to steal some lemon meringue pie to Tracey, which made her very upset but Sam handled the situation to avoid cries from her niece.

Blaine was trying to listen what Mercedes was saying but wasn’t able to take his eyes off Adam. There was something going on. He knew it. Something happened at this restaurant. He tried to stay as calm as he could but Adam was way too confortable and confident with Kurt. He didn’t say a word but when Adam put his arm on the back of the booth seat with this hand gently going down on Kurt’s shoulder, that was too much.

\- What the fuck are you doing man ? Blaine said to Adam.

\- Wait what ?

\- Why is your hand on Kurt’s shoulder ? What are you trying to do ? A date wasn’t enough ?

\- I just… Adam was trying to justify himself but Blaine didn’t let him.

Blaine leaped up, which scared everyone, especially Tracey.

\- I let you have a dinner with my husband, because I thought it was over and I was just trying to be kind and let Kurt see his friend again and you just come here, uninvited, while I’m with my best friends, and dare to put your fucking hand on my husband’s shoulder ? You’re kidding me ? And Kurt, what did you not say anything ? You like him ? Then go, go to our appartment and do your thing ! Let’s go !

\- Blaine, honey, calm down please, people are listening. Mercedes tried to pacify the situation but Blaine was just out of control.

\- I can’t believe this. How dare you bring this guy here ?

\- Stop shouting like that Blaine, nothing happened ! It’s just a misunderstanding. Why are you acting like that ? In the middle of the restaurant seriously ? Kurt was stunned by the violence of Blaine.

\- Yeah dude, calm down, sit down please. Sam was also shocked by the whole situation.

\- I’m the one who needs to calm down ? Seriously ? This stupid asshole is trying to steal my husband and I need to calm down ?

\- ENOUGH. Adam, we should go. I’m so sorry Mercedes, Sam. We will see you later.

Adam and Kurt just left the restaurant, in full view of all the clients of the restaurant, who didn’t miss a single part of the whole fight. Tracey was crying, still frightened about how violent her dad has been. Sam decided to take her out by carrying her in his arms so the cries could stop.

There was just Mercedes and Blaine now, sitting at the table and trying to avoid eye contacts with the other clients and waiters.

\- Well…

\- I’m so sorry Mercedes… I messed up. I ruined your trip.

Mercedes grabbed Blaine’s hands.

\- Blaine, you don’t have to apologize to me. I’m sure Kurt has nothing to do with this stupid behavior of Adam. You should go home and apologize to him. We can take care of Tracey for one hour while you guys have a little conversation.

\- Thank you so much. I really don’t know how I will apologize to him. I’ve been awful.

\- Just say what you feel. You felt betrayed or threateaned and you didn’t know how to react properly, that’s all.

\- Yeah.. Just take Tracey to Grands Boulevards, they just installed Christmas store fronts at Galeries Lafayette, you just have to walk ten minutes from here.

\- Okay, no problem ! Don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay.

\- See you later.

Blaine left the restaurant, after paying for the check at the counter and leaving 10 euros as a tip and apologize for the big disruption. He said goodbye to Sam and Tracey, who were still outside, watching the cars and people who were passing by.

Blaine took the metro, completely lost in thought and disturbed by the night he just had.

After twenty minutes of trip, Blaine arrived at the appartment. He took a deep breath before entering in his home, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Kurt.

When he opened the door, Kurt wasn’t in the living room, or in the kitchen, there wasn’t any sound in the appartment, which scared Blaine. But a little noice far away betrayed Kurt’s presence in the appartment. Blaine came closer to his bedroom, from where the sound came. The door was ajar and Blaine opened it completely, letting appear Kurt, getting out of his wardrobe some clothes, that he put in a suitcase opened on the bed.

\- What are you doing ?

Kurt looked at Blaine and gazed at the corridor behind Blaine.

\- Where is Tracey ?

\- She’s with Mercedes and Sam. What are you doing ?

\- Packing my bags, it isn’t clear ?

\- Kurt, come on. Where are you going ? You didn’t even let me explain you or apologize to you.

\- I don’t need to. What was that Blaine ? That was one the most embarrassing experience of my life. I’ve never been that ashamed in public.

\- It’s just… He… he had his hand on your shoulder and he was very closed and I thought you and him…

\- Me and him what ? After one dinner you really thought I was going to dump you, after 3 years of marriage ? And that I will show up in the restaurant with my new boyfriend, just in front of you and our best friends ?

\- I’m really sorry Kurt, I shouldn’t have reacted like that, I was stupid, come on, don’t leave. It’s Thanksgiving, where are you gonna go ?

\- I’m going back to Ohio. I already took my plane ticket, I will spent Thanksgiving with my dad and Carole.

\- You just can’t…

\- Yes. I can. Now if you excuse me.

Kurt closed the zip of his suitcase, grabbed it and walked past Blaine, who didn’t even dare to hold him back.

One hour later, Mercedes, Tracey and Sam arrived at the appartment, getting back to a Blaine, lying on the couch, completely lifeless.

\- Papa, what are you doing ?

Tracey runned and jumped on Blaine’s stomach. He tried to pull himself together and not show to her daughter that he was actually hopeless concerning Kurt’s departure.

\- Where is daddy ? Tu as crié. (*You shouted)

Tracey didn’t completely speak well yet, and was still confused between french and english, but she had realized something went wrong between her dads.

\- This was nothing sweetie, daddy will be home soon I promise. Now it’s really late, I think you should go to sleep. Come on, baby !

\- Let me take care of that Blaine, you should rest too. Mercedes said, taking Tracey in her arms and going to the bathroom.

\- Thank you Mercedes, good night sweetie.

Blaine sent a kiss with his hand to his daughter, to which, of course, she answered, with another kiss hand and a wave.

Sam sat next to Blaine, on the big leather rocking chair that was near the couch.

\- So, he just left ?

\- Yeah.

\- Did he go to the hotel or ?

\- To Ohio.

\- Oh.

The silence was actually awkward because Blaine and Sam never have serious conversations. Sam is always joking around and making fun of everything but he knew that at this moment he wasn’t a good time.

\- Did he say when he’s gonna come back ?

\- No. Could be days or weeks I don’t know. I mean he can work from long distance, so work won’t be a problem I guess.

\- Yeah but there’s Tracey. He won’t be away for too long I think.

\- I hope so. Damn Sam I messed up so much. I’m so sorry about what happened tonight.

\- Dude it’s okay, we all make mistakes. Just give him some time right ? I’m sure he’s gonna call you anytime soon, at least to catch up of Tracey’s news.

\- You’re probably right… Thanks Sam, really.

\- Anyway, do they have some football games here ? What time is it ?

\- They do but it’s not like our football Sam you know, and it’s already 10PM so I think games are akmost finished but let’s check out.

Blaine turned the TV on and they found some kind of TV show that were debriefing the games of the night. They were screaming at each other and arguing about some football players. Sam and Blaine didn’t even understand a thing, Sam because it was in french, Blaine because he was a total ignorant about sports. But it didn’t stop them to laugh out loud, which caused them a little remonstrance from Mercedes who had just succedeed to make Tracey asleep. The three kept talking and silently laughing until late at night.

Thanksgiving went actually well, except that Blaine was stucked on his phone literally all the time to see if Kurt hadn’t posted something on Instagram or Twitter. Mercedes and Sam prepared this huge turkey, that they struggled a lot to get, given that no one in France celebrate Thanksgiving. Of course Blaine would have prefered to celebrate this with his daughter, best friends and his husband but he couldn’t do anything to change that.

On Friday morning, Mercedes and Sam were already on their way back to Los Angeles, mostly because Mercedes had some meetings for interviews and TV shows for her new album’s promotion. After saying goodbye to them, Blaine dropped Tracey off to school and went to his shop. He missed his shop. That was just two days of closing, and that wasn’t very professional by the way, but he missed this atmosphere, the feeling of security between those books and pains au chocolat and the smell of fresh bread.

Customers were happy to see the shop opened again and it was full the whole day, for the biggest enjoyment of Blaine, who barely had time to take a break since he started this morning.

It was 7:30PM when he finally lowered the shutters of the shop. Before leaving, Blaine decided to rest a little in the book corner of the shop, on a big armchair that he bought at the Puces de Saint Ouen, a flea market at the North of Paris, where you could bargain-hunt all kinds of stuffs. The baby-sitter was free til 9PM so he had time. He got his phone out of his pocket. He didn’t have time to check it since this morning. He immediately noticed that Kurt posted something on Instagram, he obviously activated the notifications on every Kurt’s social medias account. Kurt actually posted one new picture. Much to Blaine’s surprise, Kurt wasn’t in Ohio anymore but in New York where he joined Rachel and Santana, who were currently leaving together again after Santana had a role in the same Broadway show as Rachel. They were in the girls’ appartment. It was just a picture of Rachel and Santana on the couch with the caption _« Good to see these two again ! ❤️ Can’t wait to see their show on Broadway ! #kurtcheltanaback »_. Blaine liked the post.

He didn’t notice directly that Kurt also updated his story. Something he never does normally. After all, it turned out that it was Santana who added these stories. We could see a video of Kurt and Rachel sat next to each other at a Starbucks, Santana asked them what they were doing, question to which Kurt answered, laughing at the same time : « Just chilling with my dear friends in New York after a wonderful Thanksgiving with my dad, how could my day be better ? ». Blaine was whispering a little « idiot » when another story started, it was actually the rest of the video, where Kurt and Rachel were still on screen laughing, before Santana turned the camera to the right, letting appear a fourth person at the table, also laughing, who was none other than Adam.

Blaine almost dropped his phone on the floor. He tried to stay calm but the only thought of Kurt being with the cause of all their problems made him really upset.

« Stay calm Blaine, it will be okay, it will be home soon, without the english dumbass. »

Before going back home, Blaine couldn’t help himself to send a little message to Santana : « Hey San, hope you’re okay! I know you’re with Kurt right now, could you make sure he’s fine and that Adam isn’t too… closed ? I know you’re the best for frighten people ;) love you, hope we can see each other soon. Kiss Rachel and Britt for me ! »

Blaine didn’t even leave the store yet that his phone rang and let appear Santana’s message on his lockscreen : « Don’t worry Baby Blaine, got my eyes on both of them, I’ll send you back your husband soon. Give a kiss to my niece T for me. »

Blaine laughed thinking of how many aunts and uncles Tracey had.

It was Sunday night. After a long week-end at the shop, Blaine was finally resting at his appartment with Tracey, who joined him during these two days at work. All the customers loved her and her cheerful face. She didn’t do anything apart from staying sat on the armchair and trying to read books but she was still exhausted by her day. But that didn’t stop her for staying up to watch Despicable Me 2 on TV with Blaine. That was the first time they were watching it in french, which was quite disturbing but still enjoyable. It was 9:45PM when the doorbell rang, which scared Blaine a little. He moved away from Tracey to go answering at the door.

When Blaine opened the door, he saw nothing but a gigantic dog plushy, like the ones you can see in Christmas’ toys catalogue. The huge plushie moved away to let Kurt’s face appear.

\- Surprise ! Kurt said with a huge smile on his face

\- Kurt ? Blaine said, both shocked and relieved to see his husband again.

They fell into each other’s arms for a big hug, that Tracey quickly came to join.

\- I’m so sorry I left you two for so long. It won’t ever happen again.

Kurt kissed Blaine’s cheek before putting the enormous plushie on the floor.

\- I can’t feel my arms anymore, jesus this thing was so heavy.

\- By the way, I guess it’s for me right… ?

\- Of course not, it’s for Tracey silly !

They both laughed and smiled. Kurt carried Tracey to the couch when the three of them lied down, quickly catching up by sleepiness, while the dog plushie was looking at them, finally back together.


End file.
